


My trophies

by teaserbabe



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Song Jihyo won 2 trophies at SBS end year awards. Yes, two.
Kudos: 1





	My trophies

"Congrats Hyung."

"Congrats Jong kook-ah."

Jong Kook's cheek hurt from smiling too much to people that had congrats him. But it was worth it. They celebrated his first win as Daesang after all.

So, although his lips chapped from keep smiling, his crescent eyes didn't fade even when no one was around him. Yes, he was that happy.

"I will bring the car to the lobby, wait there Hyung," Gapjin said to him after bringing all his belongings so Jong kook would have both his hands free to accept the fistbump from people who still surrounded him.

Upon exiting the lobby, the cold air hit him and his lungs which was overfilled by the warmth of his colleague slowly inhaled the reality again.

Yes, it was not a dream.

He really won the award.

Jong kook's lips curled up. Today he would allow himself to drink for a small celebration.

A familiar white van suddenly appeared in front of him and before he could react, the door was opened and he was pulled to go inside.

The van drove away and it supposed to be a really bad situation for a celeb like him. Yet, Jong kook was too bewildered to even react properly.

"Jihyo?"

Jihyo who was still wearing masculine suits that she wore for the ceremony smirked.

She pulled the man closer, removing his mask before kissing his lips and let him sit properly in her car.

"What, what," Jong kook asked, startled, "Gapjin.."

"I've told him already," Jihyo answered while fastening Jong Kook's seatbelt.

It felt like an abduction, should he scream for help?

But she was his girlfriend, he should ask for an explanation first, right?

"What is this?" Jong Kook asked when Jihyo casually sat beside him and played with her phone.

She turned her head, looked as confused as him.

"What? Why?"

Jong Kook blinked. Is she serious? No, she was acting.

And he was right. After a while, Jihyo smirked at him.

She leaned closer to his face and whispered, "I'm bringing home my trophies."

Jong Kook was still confused when they arrived at Jihyo's place. Her manager, on the other hand, pretended that he didn't witness anything and leave right away.

Without a car, his wallet, and his manager. The totally confused Jong Kook let himself being dragged to Jihyo's apartment. They were still wearing suits and Jihyo casually circled her arm on Jong Kook. For bystanders, they probably looked like newly recruited MIB agents.

While in the elevator, Jong Kook looked at Jihyo's other hand and saw her bringing her Gold trophy as a Runningman member.

Well, that is her trophy.

So what she meant by...

"Yah, you've got your trophy..."

Jihyo looked up at him, and then to both her hands.

"Yup," she said, "my trophies."

She emphasized that they were plural.

That was when Jong Kook understand what she meant by that.

"...You mean..."

Jihyo nodded.

And she was meant it.

After arriving at her place, she placed her new gold trophy in her trophy cabinet and made Jong kook sat on the chair just beside it.

He really shouldn't let himself being dragged around like a thing. Jong kook sighed while having Jihyo sat on his lap and started nibbling on her neck.

"Jihyo yah... if I'm your trophy.. why are you kissing me," he asked.

"Because this trophy is hot," she said casually, not stopping a beat that Jong kook blushed. She looked sleepy all the time yet why she has to look sharp and sexy when she is with him just the two of them.

"Trophy should stay still and be a good decoration, right oppa?" she whispered, licking his ear and moved her hand to his bow tie.

She slowly removed it and play with it with her fingers. Jong Kook only watched her, not even questioning her further when she shoved the bow tie to between his lips.

Like a trained dog, Jong Kook bit on the bow tie, earning a smile from Jihyo as a compliment for his obedience.

And then Jihyo started unbuttoning his white shirt. His vest. My, why he wore so many layers?

But it was fun to take them off one by one until Jihyo found her favorite tanned smooth skin.

She forcefully pulled down the most outer layer, the pitch dark expensive jacket, until it pooled on his wrist. A perfect way to bind his arm to his back. The vest and shirt were left there, just left opened enough to reveal his beautifully built chest and abs.

She gave a kiss on his sharp jaw as his reward for excellent obedience before leaving his lap to get her phone.

She took some photos of her man, checking the result before nodding to herself.

"mmgh..."

Jihyo rose her head upon hearing the moan. She approached her 'trophy' and removed the bow tie.

"Hm?"

"Enough right?" Jong kook asked. He just curious whether she really planned to display him like that all week.

Jihyo giggled, "Of course not, oppa," she said, speaking like he was truly a silly man, "a trophy should be displayed upright."

Jong Kook gulped down. He understood right away what her intention was.

Jihyo put back the bow tie in his mouth to silence him.

Then she processed to open the pants.

At that, Jong Kook finally lost his cool. 

He gasped and almost drop the bow tie. But he bit down again just in time, muffling his moans when Jihyo gave a massage along with the painfully slow revelation of his growing erection.

When Jihyo managed to remove the naughty fabric, Jong Kook's cock was already half hard.

Jihyo lifted up to meet eyes with her oppa. As expected, Jong Kook was madly blushed. 

She slipped down slowly until she sat on the floor, head between Jong Kook's legs. Her eyes never left Jong Kook's small bead eyes.

It was terribly fun to tease the older man.

"This trophy is almost as hard as my other trophy," she said, smirking, "Now what should I do to display it better?"

Lick.

Jong kook would like to beg.

But Jihyo would probably punish him if he dropped the bow tie. She is just that easy to read.

Good thing for Jong Kook, that at that moment, Jihyo decided to open her erotic mouth and stuck out her wet tongue.

Jong Kook threw his head back when his sensitive shaft got teased. It became even harder and harder to bit on the bow tie.

But Jihyo cannot be forced no matter what. She will do anything she wants in her way without no one can persuade her otherwise. To encourage her, the only thing he could do is to surrender and not interfere with her work.

When Jihyo released his cock from her mouth, it was fully standing and as hard as her other precious decoration. And Jong Kook's face.

Yes, it was perfection.

The strong capable man was breathing hard with his face flushed red. His thick arms, especially, were trembling from how hard he hold the urge to move them.

Such a strong will. A strong will to surrender.

Jihyo got up, leaning her body to kiss the sharp nose. She tilted her head to kiss his cheek close to his left ear.

"A little bit more. Stay like this a bit more and we can have your daesang celebration properly in my room," Jihyo whispered, "deal?"

Jong Kook nodded. He was close, so close. But it always right to listen to her and obeyed.

So Jong Kook stayed still, with cock standing proudly between his legs.

Jihyo took a step back, aiming her phone again to take another picture.

Jong Kook on the edge with crimson red face in the brim of tears just looked so delicious that she licked her lips.

Not only the kim daesang, Jihyo also couldn't hold it any longer.

Another photo and then Jihyo put her phone finally, approaching her man while unbuttoning her shirt.

She climbed on his lap, removing the bow tie from his mouth and threw it away. The bow tie soon replaced by Jihyo's hungry mouth, tasting her man while embraced him as tight as possible. 

It was the clue that Jong kook was allowed to move. So he quickly pulled down the annoying jacket that had bound his wrists and returned the caress.

"Do you want your trophy?" Jong kook asked between their heated kiss. Half of their clothes had gone upon the desperate need of each other body heat.

Jihyo nodded before engulfing his mouth again, legs circled around Jong Kook waist so that the man could move them both to the much comfortable bedding for a heated night suitable for the awards winner.


End file.
